playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RenaissanceReaper/Fake Vault Boy
Vault Boy is the mascot of the Fallout series. He is the mascot for Vault-Tec corporation within the Fallout universe. 'BIOGRAPHY' Vault Boy is the mascot for the Vault-Tec corporation. Vault Boy has been in every single Fallout games and depicts an iconic pose for all the stats (skills, traits, perks, etc) in the Fallout games. In appearance, he is a young male cartoon character with wavy blond hair wearing a vault jumpsuit. He most commonly expresses a wide grin, but has been shown to make other facial expressions as well. 'ARCADE' Opening Starts out with the announcer from Fallout stating that "War Never Changes." Rival - ' '''Reason - ' '''Connection - Ending - ' 'GAMEPLAY Vault Boy is one of the most wackiest character in the roster and uses weapons and abilities derived from the Fallout Series. He is a well rounded character who has plenty of melee and midranged attacks. (Square Moves) *'Power Fist -' Vault Boy does a simple straight forward jab. **'Brotherhood of Steel Martial Arts - ' Vault Boy does a swift flurry of straight forward jabs with the Power Fist. *'HOME RUN! - ' or Vault Boy pulls out a baseball bat and swings swiftly launching foes far away. *'Deathclaw Gauntlet - ' Vault Boy puts on the Deathclaw Gauntlet and uppercuts his foes. **Ripped Apart - Vault Boy puts on the Deathclaw Gauntlet and uppercuts his foes. Then follows them up and smacks them back towards the ground. *'Strength Test - ' Vault Boy pulls out a sledgehammer over his shoulder and swings it downward bouncing foes. (Triangle Moves) *'Laser Pistol - ' Vault Boy uses a laser pistol to fire a midranged shot at his foes. *'Tri-Beam Laser Rifle - ' or Vault Boy pulls out a tri-beam and fires it shooting three mid-ranged beams in different paths instead of a straight line. *'I've Been Working on the... - ' (Hold) Vault Boy pulls out a Railway Rifle and can aim it as long as the button is held. Once released he fires a railway spike that actually launches opponents and can pin them to walls, ceilings, and floors. *'Accidents Happen - ' Vault Boy fires a missile launcher at the ground blowing up his enemies within the radius and himself and fires himself backwards showing him on fire and x's for eyes hitting and damaging any foes that he comes in contact with along the way. (Circle Moves) *'Nuka Cola Machine -' Vault Boy spawns a beat up Nuka Cola Machine that generates AP. *'Take This - ' or Vault Boy chucks a spear at his foes. If he misses it can be used as a platform to stand on if its stuck into a wall. *'Nuka Grenade -' Vault Boy throws a large Nuka Grenade that confuses foes in its blast radius. High arch, short distance. *'Bottlecap Mine -' Vault Boy lays down a bottlecap mine. Vault Boy can activate the Bottlecap Mine accidently by stepping on it launching him up into the air and damages foes around the bottlecap mine and anyone within his flight path. It doesn't drain anything, but looks quite humerous. (Throws) *'Mesmetron - ' or Vault Boy mesmerizes his foes to put on a slave collar and then makes them run away from them until it blows up launching them a bit further. *'Hot Pants - ' Vault Boy picks his opponent's pockets placing a frag mine in it and blowing them up into the air. *'Shishkebab - ' Vault Boy slashes his foe making them catch on fire and run around in circles until they fall to the ground. (Super Moves) *'Rock-It Launcher '(Level 1) '- '''Vault Boy fires a random object out of his Rock-It Launcher. It is sometimes even a weapon that someone can pick up such as a Sonic Boom or RPG. *'V.A.T.S (Level 2) '- '''Vault Boy has three weapons he can use: The ripper, hunting rifle, and frag grenade. When he presses any of the buttons it freezes all three foes and Vault Boy must choose quickly who to attack as he only has until the AP runs out to kill foes. Once he has chosen a foe he must press to confirm then he performs an action depending on the button he pressed. Once is pressed foes are unfrozen. **'Here's Vault Boy! '- Vault Boy lunges swiftly towards the chosen foe with the ripper killing anyone within his path. **'I'm Hunting Super Mutants - Vault Boy dash pulls out his hunting rifle and shoots at the chosen foe. **'Fire in the Hole' - Vault Boy tosses a frag grenade towards his chosen foe that blows up killing anyone in the area. *'The Fallout' (Level 3) '- '''Cinematic: Vault Boy goes to his Pip Boy and calls coordinates on a location. It then zooms around showing the three foes in a circle dressed in Enclave Armor who look up as a shadow approaches them and a giant explosion occurs going back to Vault Boy who shows a thumbs up to the screen. This kills every foe on the map just once. '''Taunts' *'And the Bobblehead Goes To - '''Vault Boy will hold up one of his Bobbleheads and bow. *'Tunnel Snake - Vault Boy wears a tunnel snake jacket and comes his pompadour. *'Mysterious Stranger - '''Vault Boy wears the Mysterious Stranger outfit and holds the gun out looking at the screen and points it around. 'INTROS AND OUTROS Intros *'Power is Life - '''Wesker spins his chair around and stands up pushing up his sunglasses. *'Phantom Dance''' - Wesker teleports around the screen rapidly and grabs the camera lifting it up into the air. *'Son of Atom' - Vault Boy is seen worshipping the nuclear bomb from Megaton. *'War Never Changes' - Vault Boy is in black in white walking towards the screen as you can see 3, 2, 1 in the background with the nuke symbol and an announcer says "War Never Changes" Winning Screen *If Pip Boy 3000 'is selected '-''' Vault Boy holds up his Pip Boy in the air triumphantly. *If '''Alpha and Omega is selected '-' Vault Boy drinks from an ice cold Nuka Cola and wipes his mouth off happily. *If Ante Up 'is selected '-''' Vault Boy grabs from a pile of poker chips off a table pulling in the large amount of chips towards him winking. *If 'Three Dog '''is selected '-''' Vault Boy scratches a few records wearing a Three Dog outfit. '''Losing Screen *If Pip Boy 3000 is selected '- '''Vault Boy's Pip Boy's light turns on and flickers as he punches it to try and fix it. *If '''Alpha and Omega' is selected '-' Vault Boy lays on the ground with his tongue out dying of thirst. *If Ante Up 'is selected '- 'Vault Boy looks through his hand of cards dropping them on the floor. *If '''Three Dog '''is selected '-''' Vault Boy looks around confused and is crushed by a satelite dish. '''Victory Theme 'COSTUMES' Lone Wanderer *Vault Boy's default attire from Fallout 3. **Blue and Yellow - Vault Boys outfit is blue and yellow. **Black and Yellow - Vault Boys outfit is black and yellow. **Green and Yellow - Vault Boys outfit is green and yellow. Brotherhood of Steel *Vault Boy wears Brotherhood of Steel Power Armor. **Blue and Grey - Vault Boy's Power Armor is blue and grey. **Red and Black - Vault Boy's Power Armor is red and black. **White and Yellow - Vault Boy's Power Armor is white and yellow. Benny's Jacket *Vault Boy wears Benny's Gambler's jacket from Fallout: New Vegas. **White and Black - Vault Boys outfit is white and black. **Blue and Yellow - Vault Boy's outfit is blue and yellow. **Red and Black - Vault Boy's outfit is red and black. 'MINION' Enclave Soldier can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Vault Boy. 'TRIVIA' *Vault Boy is one of the many characters that doesn't speak and needs someone else to talk for him including: Big Daddy and Sackboy. *Vault Boy's Brotherhood of Steel Power Armor can resemble the Enclave Power Armor. Category:Blog posts